Jennifer Sparks
Background 1974 - 1986 The Trent family was the owner of Trent Industries, a company based in Norway that was widely known for their advanced inventions during the first & second World Wars. The money they made would last their families for generations. Her father, Lucas Trent frequently travelled & while on a business trip in Singapore, fell in love with a native woman by the name of Michelle Leung. The two were married after a very short courtship & Lucas decided to settle in Singapore with her. Upon Jennifer's birth, she was already worth quite a fortune. Though spoiled with riches & the best education, Jennifer did her best to stay down to Earth & not think of herself to highly. She would go on to attend an all girls boarding school in Vienna but that would not last long. While away for her seventh grade year, her parents were both killed in a plane crash on their way to Norway for her father's business trip. Now an orphan, Jennifer was adopted by her "uncle" & father's good friend, Charles McNider, who had been staying with the Trent family for some years. Not wanting to leave the girl in Vienna or moving her to her now deceased parents' home, Charles decided to move him & Jennifer back to the states. Though Lucas's family was initially against it, they agreed as long Jennifer regularly visited. 1986 - Present Upon their arrival in the states, Charles took them to the last place he knew as home... JSA Brownstone. Still living there was Alan Scott by his lonesome. The two friends helped raise Jennifer, teaching her to be book smart & street smart. Her powers began to manifest in 1988. She learned that she had absolute control of electricity & possessed the ability to travel through power lines, shoot electric bolts of lightning & shape electricity. She kept her powers mostly a secret but like many metahumans in the world, she was soon recognized by government organizations. Jennifer became an agent of the Department of Extranormal Operations before moving over to the British Army Intelligence. In time, she would eventually earn the rank of Colonel. She eventually grew tired of the military lifestyle so she became an adventurer & crimefighter in her own right. Not long after, Jennifer was approached by Henry Bendix to join Stormwatch. She declined the offer as she wanted to stay solo. Jennie would eventually change her mind after being approached a second time upon recognizing her former lover Swift was a member of the team. She would become Bendix's second in command & eventually his successor upon his death at her & Battalion's hands, following his fall into insanity. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Electrokinesis ** Electric Absorption ** Electric Form ** Electric Teleportation ** Accelerated Healing * Flight * Force Field * Hand to Hand Combat * Leadership * Cybernetic Implants: As Weatherman, she has cybernetic implants that allow her to control the movement of Skywatch. The implants also allow her to collect & process all information that Skywatch gathered. It allows her access to very advanced technology. Weaknesses * Electrical Limitation: She cannot generate electricity. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Her accelerated healing has allowed her to appear younger than her actual age. Notes * She is a composite character of Jennifer Sparks, Jenny Mei Sparks & Jenny Quantum. * Being McNider's adopted daughter is a nod to Jenny Quantum being the adopted daughter of Midnighter. * Lucas Trent is one of Midnighter's aliases. Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Heroes Category:Stormwatch Category:Department of Extranormal Operations Category:Composite Characters